Love Is Strange
by CenaPerezOrtonluvr10799
Summary: If you liked Wwe & TNA Who Said Love Was Easy, You'll love this! :
1. Chapter 1

Rosa was backstage doing crunches when someone tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw it was her best guy friend, John Morrison.

"Johnny!" She said and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Rosie" John said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Not much, just exercising."

"I see, so me and some guys are going out later why don't you, Eve, Melina, and Candice come?"

"Uh, sure. We'd love too." Rosa answered.

"Ok, well I got a match so I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye John."

Candice was in her locker room playing a game on her phone. The door suddenly open which made her jump and look up.

"Alanna!" Candice screamed. Alanna was the daughter of Randy Orton and his wife Samantha.

"Aunt Candice!" Alanna yelled and ran over to her.

"How've you been?" Candice said giving Alanna a big hug.

"Great."

Randy walked into the room and asked, "Candice have you seen- Alanna!"

"Hi daddy." Alanna said.

"I was looking for you."

"I told you I was going to find Aunt Candice." she replied

"And I told you to wait. Alanna let me talk to Candice." Randy stepped outside the room and Candice followed.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What no hug?"

"Sorry, Candi." He said and gave her a hug.

"Now what's the favor? And does it involve something illegal?"

"No it's not illegal and I need you to watch Alanna while I have my match. Samantha's not here yet and I don't know when she will get here."

"Fine, but I was hoping it would be illegal." Candice pouted.

"Thanks Candice, I knew I could count on you."

"What are friends for?"

Randy smiled and walked away as his entrance music starting to play.

Eve was walking in the hall looking for her boyfriend, Curt Hawkins, when she bumped into someone.

"Hello sexy" the guy said. She looked up and realized it was Mike.

"Ugh, hi Mike."

"Why the 'tude?" he asked.

"I don't like you remember?"

"Oh yeah, but your secretly in love with me."

"You wish." Eve said and starting walking away.

"Hey, hold on."

Eve slowly turned around, "What?"

"I was wondering wanna go to a movie?

"No, Mike." She said and turned around.

"Please, please, please?" he begged.

"Ok, fine!" Eve gave in.


	2. Chapter 2

Melina was at home watching **That 70's Show** when her phone starting vibrating.

She picked it up and read,

**Hey Mel, wanna come hang out with me and JoMo?**

**Just u and JoMo?,** Melina replied.

**No, some of the other superstars and Candice…maybe.**

**Do I have to?**

**Yes!**

**Where?  
**

**Chilli's**

**K, I'm on the way.**

"Thanks again for watching Alanna, Candice." Randy said in the parking lot later that evening.

"No problem! I love A, she's a sweetheart." She said with a smile.

"Randy? Alanna?" said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Samantha Speno-Orton, Randy's wife.

"Hey Samantha." Candice said.

"Hi Carly." She said blandly giving her the evil eye.

"It's Candice." She muttered.

"So what's this chat about?"

"I was thanking her for watching Alanna during my match because you couldn't be here."

"Oh, she watched Alanna?"

"Yes, I did." Candice said.

"Hmm, well come on Alanna. Let's go." Samantha said.

"Ok mommy, bye Aunt Candice." Alanna said giving her a hug.

"Bye, sweetie."

With one last ugly look Samantha twitched away.

"Well I better get going…." Candice said backing away.

"Wait. Me, Morrison, and Cody are going to grab something to eat. Wanna come?" Randy asked.

"Sure, it beats watching old movies"

"Is that how you spend your evenings?"

"Kinda.." she admitted.

"You need friends." He joked.

"Hey! I have friends." She said and lightly punched his arm

"Sure you do, you want me to drive you?"

Rosa had just walked into Chilli's when she saw Melina & Candice along with Cody, Randy and JoMo. She walked over to the table and sat next to John.

"Hola, Rosa." Cody said

"Hey." She said looking back and forth at Cody and Melina.

"What?" Melina asked.

"Nothing, you two just look…cute together." Rosa said.

Melina faked a laugh, "Me and Cody?"

"Yeah." Candice remarked.

"Go two should go out." John said.

"Us…go out?" Cody asked.

"Y'all are being ridiculous."

"Sure we are." Candice said with an eye roll.

"I would date Cody." Melina mumbled.

"What?" Rosa asked.

"Nothing…..I said nothing." Melina said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cody's not that bad, **Melina thought.

**He's cute, funny, smart, and he's nice. Maybe we should date;** Melina thought but instantly shook the thought out of her head.

The next day, Eve, woke up and checked her phone. No text from Curt.

**Please call me!**

She put the phone down and signed. It started to vibrate and Eve picked it up almost instantly.

**Movies today?  
**

She signed, **Mike. Well since Curt's not texting me, I might as well.**

**Sure **

**Pick u up at 7**

**K ; )**

Candice was just getting in her car to go to the gym when her phone rang. She fished it out of her purse and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Candi." Randy said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Wanna go to the park with me and Alanna?" He asked

"And Sam?"

"Nope, just me, you, and A."

Candice thought for a quick moment then answered, "Sure."

"15 mins?"

"Uh, yeah." She said.

"See you then." Randy said and hung up.

**No gym for me then, **Candice thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Melina was eating a bowl of cereal when the door bell rang.

"Coming!" she yelled and walked to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see her bestfriend and ex diva, Mickie James.

"Mickie!" she said and hugged her immediately.

"Come in, come in." Melina said and gestured to the house behind her.

Mickie walked in and sat on the couch.

"Your eating Lucky Charms at 3 o'clock?" Mickie asked.

"I love Lucky Charms."

"At 3 o'clock?"

"I slept in."

"Whatever, Mel. So what's new?"

"Not much, what've you been up too?"

"Recording."

"Oh yeah, you've been writing songs." Melina remembered.

"Yep, so still boyfriend-less?"

"Yeah…."

"Any crushes?"

**Cody,** Melina instantly thought.

"Melina!" Mickie yelled

She jumped, "Yeah?"

"Any crushes?"

"One."

"Who!"

"He's a 2nd generation Superstar."

"There are a lot of 2nd generations, Melina."

"It's Cody."

"Cody?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, and don't laugh bec-"Melina was cut off.

"Finally! You two are the cutest couple ever!" She observed.

"Really?" She asked more to her self than to Mickie.


	5. Chapter 5

"I want ice cream." Alanna said.

"I'll get you some" Randy said and started walking toward the stand.

"Me too?" Candice said with a puppy dog face

"Fine." he called behind his back.

Randy came back with two vanilla and cookies n' cream ice creams.

"For you." Randy said and handed Candice the cookies n cream.

"Aw, you remember my favorite!" Candice squealed.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked and handed Alanna her ice cream.

"Because we've been so out of touch lately."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"So how are you and Samantha?"

"Uh, we're fine." He said and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Candice asked concerned.

"We'll talk later."

"Ok."

Eve was curling her hair when she got a text.

**I'm outside.**

She grabbed her purse and stuffed her phone into it. When she opened the front door she saw Mike leaning against the car with flowers.

"Hello beautiful." He said to her.

"You got me flowers?" she asked.

"Yes, I did."

"You are too sweet." Eve said before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Did you just say something nice to me?" he asked.

"Just give me the flowers."

He handed her the flowers which she noticed were white roses. Her favorite.

"Come in while I put them in a vase" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosa was sitting on her couch on her laptop when she got a Skype request.

She clicked accept and saw John come up on the screen.

"Hey Rosie."

"Hola Johnny." She said with a smile.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Not much, same old Tuesday night."

"Oh, so since your not busy how about we go to the fair?"

"The fair?"

"Yes, the fair."

"Ok, when?" she asked.

"How does 5 minutes sound?"

"Alright, see you then." Rosa said and signed off.

She was putting on her shoes when she got a text; she picked up her phone and read it,

**Want to come over later?**, it was from her ex boyfriend, Zack Ryder.

**No, I have plans**, she replied.

**With who?**

**A friend**, she said and turned her phone off.

**Maybe I should tell Cody how I feel about him,** Melina was thinking.

**But how? I could text him. Or send an email…..Maybe I shouldn't tell him at all.**

**What if he has a girlfriend? What if he doesn't like me back?** She ranted in her mind.

…**.Or what if he does? Then what? **

Melina lay back on her bed frustrated.

**What should I do? **

Then she got an idea…..

On the drive to Candice's house, Alanna had fallen asleep in the backseat.

"She is the cutest little thing." Candice said.

"Thanks." Randy said

"Just like her dad." Candice said before she could stop herself.

"Are you saying I'm cute?" He asked.

"Uh….earlier you said you wanted to tell me something later. It's later." Candi said trying the change the subject.

"About me and Sam?"

"Yeah."

Randy looked back at sleeping Alanna and said, "We're going through a rough time."

"Oh. Well I hope it's not my fault."

"What do you mean?"  
"Samantha got mad at you for letting me watch A." she remarked.

"Oh, yeah."

"I don't think she likes me." Candice admitted.

Randy was silent.

"She doesn't, does she?"

"Well, she's not that happy that we're friends again." He said and pulled into her driveway.

"Oh, well bye Randy."

"Bye Candice." He said.

She opened her door and turned toward him giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

Rosa and John had just come back from the carnival and were at her front door.

"Thanks for the teddy bear, John." Rosa said.

"No problem, Roso."

"I had fun. We should do something like this again. Soon."

"Yeah, we should."

A car with blinding headlights pulled in to the driveway. Rosa immediately realized it was Zack.

"What the hell?" Zack said slamming his car door.

"Uh, Zack. This is not what it looks like." Rosa tried to explain.

"Then what is it?"

"John and I just came from the carnival. He was telling me goodbye."

"Oh, really?" Zack said cocking his head to the side.

"John, I think you should leave."

"You sure, Rosie?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." She said more convincing herself than she was him.

"Ok, I'll see you around." John said and got in the car.

"It's really cold in here." Eve was saying.

"Here, take my jacket." Mike said and put his jacket around her shoulders.

"Aw, thanks."

"No problem." He said and went for the popcorn as Eve was.

Their hands touched and she looked up.

"Oh, uh sorry." She said not taking her eyes off his.

"You have pretty eyes." Mike said starring into them

Mike leaned his head in and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Eve asked.

"I don't know."

And then she kissed him back.


End file.
